


Cherry Pie

by Stramonium



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A lot of incest ok, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Incest, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scenting, Vaguely post dmc5, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stramonium/pseuds/Stramonium
Summary: After Nero unlocks his Devil Trigger his newfound demon powers come with instincts and needs he doesn't completely understand.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вишнёвый Пирог](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718810) by [dearling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling)



  
The desire Nero feels is visceral, primal. It feels uncontrolled.

He doesn't understand what's happening. It's like what he felt the first time he saw Dante but tenfold.  
The moment Vergil appeared from the union between Urizen and V, Nero felt his desire open between his legs like an eager flower, want intoxicating like perfume, his cunt throbbing with need.

He doesn't understand.

Finding out Vergil is his father doesn't stops the desire. It suck, fills him with guilt and makes it even more pervasive and bigger in his head. He's wet all the time. He loves it and he hates it.

He thinks of all the times Dante has fucked his pussy fully knowing Nero is his nephew and he knows he's dripping. He is sure Dante can smell it, Vergil too.

After he DTs for the first time, it's even worse. It's like this whole world of smells and sensations opens up for him and it doesn't closes when out of DT form.

Nero feels like a beacon of something, his dad and his uncle following him tensely with his eyes, following each other. The air thick, thick.

Nero is at the DMC kitchen trying to make himself a sandwich with extras because he fucking saved the planet and he has fucking earned it when he gets startled by a crash and then a bump upstairs and then yelling and then more bumps.   
It's not the first fight Dante and Vergil have since they came back from hell. Nero gets it. They don't have other ways to communicate other than kick each other's asses. Nero tsks, he feels like a baby sitter, it's frustrating and kinda stupid having to separate these two grown ass men all the fucking time so they don't end up killing literally fucking everyone and each other. Also Nero is horny. Normally Dante would be balls deep in his cunt right now but again, that thought is frustrating and he is sitting there fuming all over his personal very fucked up situation when he hears a familiar sound. A sound that has his cunt clenching around nothing.

It's Dante's moaning, the way he sounds when he is in pain and enjoying it.

Fuck.

Nero says nothing, let's it get worse, intoxicating as not only he has to hear them fuck, he also smells it.

He hangs around even though he knows his presence isn't strictly nevesary anymore. He wants to go but can't. He stays, sleeps in a secondary bedroom and fingers himself stupid every night, pretending he's not jerking off to the sounds of his dad nailing his uncle to the matress on the bedroom next to his. It smells so good. They smell so fucking good.

Nero wants to go away and do anything else but this but it's like an addiction. He's too horny and too cowardly to do anything about it. The air gets thicker.

Something snaps, it's sudden but expected. Nero wants to pretend he doesn't wants it when Dante grabs him from behind, kisses his neck and delivers one his shit one liners. He snarls and fights on principle, he wants to be bruised, he doesn't wants to look easy. But he knows they know. Dante runs his teeth up his neck and Nero pretends to submit, he spreads his legs eagerly on that dirty couch once Vergil takes his bottoms off, horny for his daddy's fat cock. Nero knows, he knew he was going to end up here, he hates it and he loves it.

Nero shudders as Dante's fingers play with his nipples, clings to him, fingers digging into his forearms as Vergil pushes in, in, into his pussy, thick cockhead spearing his eager wet cunt open, painful and delicious and mind numbing already. He hisses and rolls his hips on it. Nero shouldn't want this, this shouldn't be happening, Nero whines completely overcome with how hot it is. Vergil holds him open and fucks him open, hard and unrelenting and efficient, the son of a bitch and Nero knows Vergil is going to fuck until he's done, no pulling out and his eyes roll back with how badly, and how suddenly he wants his dad's come inside, deep inside; each thrust electrifying with pleasure that courses through his whole body, making his pussy tighter and the friction greater, better.

Nero wonders what the fuck is wrong with him and he must have said it out loud because he hears both of them chuckle at him, the sound only accentuated by the creaking of the couch.

"Nothing wrong, just a healthy little demon"

"Wait" Dante says "I want to see you ride him, Nero"

And it's Vergil that manhandles Nero into his lap. Nero hisses angry at the sudden lack of friction until he drops down on Vergil's dick again, gravity making him take all of it so deep it hurts so good he shakes, rutting in place like a dog, before with help of them both he rises and drops and rises and drops. By the third time he's drooling, blind with how good his father's cock feels inside his pussy.

Nero is so focused on the feeling of getting fucked good he mewls when he feels his asshole getting stroked. Dante, using his slick to loosen up his other hole before he pushes two fingers in. It burns, and it makes his pussy even tighter as his ass welcomes Dante's fingers eagerly.

"You are so wrecked already" Dante says "your demon has woken up good hasn't it, do you want me to fuck you here when your dad is done with you, kid?"  
Nero comes, his pussy spasming around Vergil's dick making him groan and push Nero down tight against his hips into a dirty grind. Nero can feel his cock throb inside him as he comes thick ropes of semen deep, directly into his greedy womb.

He feels dumb, drunk on it, moans, moans for more, needs more. Vergil's still hard in him, his arms and cock keeping him in place, keeping all the come inside. Nero shudders as Dante keeps fingering his ass open.

"shit, shit, oh shit" Nero babbles. Their arousal smells so good, it's intoxicating.

"Get on with it Dante, Nero needs you"

"You are gonna have to help me a little here, big brother"

Vergil, Nero still in his arms, lays back, his head on the armrest of the couch, spreading Nero's ass for his brother. Nero does all he can not to hide his face on his neck in shame.

"Is this enough assistance?" Vergil says, still managing to sound conversational as he squeezes Nero's ass with his dick still firm inside him  
"Oh yeah, best view in the house" Dante says, his dick already pushing into Nero's ass.

The friction is incredible, Nero's body welcomes Dante's dick eagerly. Dante is more gentle with his thrusts than Vergil and the pleasure is so intense Nero starts crying, the stimulation of Dante's cock of his insides and his cries of pleasure making Vergil start fucking his cunt again.

Nero feels full to burst, he doesn't knows what to do with himself, his whole body is shuddering and there's nothing he can do, he feels like his insides are melting sweet with heat and friction. He can hear and feel his daddy's come churn out of his pussy, as Vergil starts thrusting into him again, his uncle's balls slapping his ass that's clenched so tight with how good he feels it's like Dante's cock is scraping his insides. Nero comes again, shaking, completely losing control of his body, his fingertips and tongue tingling with how fucking hard he's coming, they fuck him through it and they don't stop fucking him and fucking him. It's so good Dante is scared he is going to piss himself like a pathetic bitch in heat. Oh. That's it. He realizes, suddenly hyper aware of nothing but how those two cocks pull in and out of his holes, how his insides accommodate for the thick shafts over and over. That's what he is.

Dante comes inside his ass, a heavy, hot load and pulls out, Nero feels his come slide out in thick globs, mingling with the come Vergil is still fucking into his now loose, hot cunt. He feels so fucking dirty. Nero wants more, wants to swell with their come.

"That's a great look on you kid" Dante says, bending down to kiss him on the tearstricken cheek.

Nero moans still getting pounded by his daddy, Dante's calloused fingers find his clit and Nero breaks. Mind wipes clean slate.

He has never imagined anything could be this good.


End file.
